


Cookies & Kisses

by Giant_Gyeomie



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shy Kim Yugyeom, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giant_Gyeomie/pseuds/Giant_Gyeomie
Summary: Mark and Jinyoung think it's time for Yugyeom to get a boyfriend and Jinyoung knows the perfect man.
Relationships: Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan
Kudos: 36





	Cookies & Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this in my drafts for almost a year. It didn't go as planned but I'm happy with it. Enjoy. Happy new year.

Mark looked over at his younger brother than back at the laptop seeing his smiling boyfriend "hey Yug. Jinyoung wants to talk to you."

Yugyeom laid his head on Mark's thigh smiling at the older man on screen "hey Jinyoung what's up?"

"I have somebody I wanna set you up with. He's tall and lanky like you. He loves dancing and rapping he can speak at least three languages fluently."

Yugyeom looked at Mark and rolled his eyes "I'll meet him but don't expect us to get married."

Mark shoved him "shut up you'll love him. Babe why don't we do a double date at that café by the school."

Jinyoung agreed "meet us there in a hour. Please don't go overboard with your fake fuckboy look Yugyeom."

"if this goes terrible you're buying me choco shakes for a month."

"and when it goes amazingly well you'll stay somewhere else so I can fuck my boyfriend without having to be sneaky."

Mark blushed as Yugyeom moaned loudly "oh Jinyoung you're so big baby. Oh god oh god oh fuck. Sneaky my ass."

"cancel the date I'm gonna kill my brother and make it look like an accident."

"ok one both our FBI agents heard that. Two you'd be lost without that giant baby around. Get ready and make sure he looks nice please Mark."

Yugyeom went to his room to get ready Mark did the same. Once they were both ready they walked to the café.

"how ya feeling Yug?" Mark asked softly.

"I'm fine gonna get a Choco shake and hope Jinyoung didn't set me up with some jackass." He got in line behind a tall beautiful tan man who looked to be around his age. He smiled shyly at him.

Once he ordered his choco shake he went back to the table "Mork I just saw a cute." He stopped talking when he noticed the beautiful tan man was sitting opposite Mark and Jinyoung.

"hey Yug this is my friend BamBam. Bam this is Yugyeom Mark's younger brother."

BamBam smiled shyly "you're the cutie from the line."

Yugyeom nodded dumbly as Mark said "sorry about him. I know he looks like a fuck boy but he's really sweet."

BamBam was still smiling at Yugyeom. His smile grew once Yugyeom finally spoke "I'm Gyeomyu. Shit I mean Yugyeom."

"you're cute when you're nervous. Jinyoung said you didn't want to come."

"no I'm I like staying home."

Jinyoung smiled "uhhh. Bam you're four months older than Yugyeom. He likes dancing and is kinda addicted to chocolate."

BamBam smiled at Yugyeom again "you can sit down."

Yugyeom realized he was still sanding next to the table. He sat down shyly not looking at BamBam. "you know we're just meeting right? I don't know what Jinyoung told you but I didn't want this to be so forced."

Yugyeom stumbled over his words looking only at his brother "Jinyoung said he wanted to set us up because we'd get along. Do you really speak three languages?"

BamBam nodded "Thai Korean and English. Do you speak any other languages?"

"just Korean and English. Mark says my English is really bad but I didn't live in LA as long as he did. Are you from Thailand?"

Jinyoung shoved Mark smiling "see babe they like each other."

"Yug looks like he'd die if BamBam held his hand." Mark said looking at his brother a little worried.

Yugyeom finally looked at BamBam and whispered "oh my god."

"what? Do I have cake on my face?"

"no you're like really fucking beautiful."

BamBam looked away shyly muttering thanks. Jinyoung smirked "hey Yug would you combust if I invite Bam to movie night?"

Yugyeom flipped Jinyoung off "it's only Tuesday. Movie night is Friday I think I'll be fine."

Mark asked "why don't you give him your number? You guys can text and talk before Friday. BamBam you can stay the weekend if you want Jinyoung is."

Yugyeom kicked Mark under the table "what the fuck? I never asked Jaebeom to stay the weekend when you were crushing on him."

Mark said "one he wasn't gay. Two you didn't live with me when I liked him."

BamBam said "ummm I'll come to movie night but I won't stay the weekend if you're not comfortable with that."

Yugyeom blushed "Jinyoung he's perfect oh my god."

Mark smiled "so BamBam do you like my dork brother?"

"he's cute but I don't know that much about him to like him."

Yugyeom asked "can I have your number? I'd love to stay and chat but I have to strangle my brother."

BamBam giggled waiting for Yugyeom to pass him his phone. Once he put his number in he texted himself so he'd have Yugyeom's number as well.

Friday came as slow as it could not that Yugyeom was complaining. He'd been texting and facetimeing BamBam almost all the time. He really liked him. Jinyoung and BamBam showed up earlier than planned and end up walking in seeing Yugyeom only in boxers dancing around the kitchen with a choco shake.

"hi Yugyeom."

"oh shit. Hey BamBam. Mark's in the shower Jinyoung. I'll be right back." He rushed off to his room to get dressed.

BamBam smiled at Jinyoung "thanks for introducing us. He seems really sweet and he's so fucking cute."

Jinyoung chuckled "I thought you'd like him."

Yugyeom smiled as he came out of his room fully dressed now "sorry about that."

BamBam waved him off "no need to apologize for being half naked in your own home. Did you like the chocolate I sent you?"

Yugyeom nodded "it was really good. I uhh I saved some for movie night."

Mark flopped onto Jinyoung "hi baby I missed you."

Yugyeom gagged "he was here last night. Thanks for the nightmares."

BamBam raised an eyebrow in question as Jinyoung said "if you'd get laid every once in a while then you wouldn't hate us."

Yugyeom shoved Jinyoung "sorry I wasn't a whore during college like you two. This is embarrassing."

He got up glaring at Mark and Jinyoung before going to his room. Mark smiled at BamBam "his room is straight down the hall. You can go check on him if you want."

Yugyeom heard a soft knock on his door "fuck off Mark."

"it's BamBam. Can I come in?"

Yugyeom opened his door and flopped back on his bed "sorry I tend to hide when I'm embarrassed."

BamBam sat on Yugyeom's bed "that's ok. Brothers can be embarrassing. Do you wanna hang out here?"

Yugyeom smiled "I don't want you to miss the movies."

"I came to spend time with you Yugyeom. I don't really care what we do."

Yugyeom smiled "we can watch something on my laptop. I have snacks in my desk or we can order food."

BamBam hummed "let's start with snacks. Maybe uhhh the next movie night could be at mine?"

"that'd be nice."

Yugyeom got his laptop and the snacks from his desk. Offering BamBam some sweat pants and a comfy shirt as he left to change in the bathroom. Mark hollered "Yug!"

"what Mark?" Yugyeom asked grabbing a couple pops for himself and BamBam.

"we're sorry. You and Bam can come back out here."

"it's fine we're gonna watch something in my room. You guys are still dicks but I guess you helped so thanks."

He went back to his room smiling as he saw BamBam wearing his clothes "what do you wanna watch?"

"something scary maybe? Why are you smiling like that?"

"you look cute in my clothes."

BamBam looked away shyly "can we like cuddle?"

"yeah yeah we can cuddle. Lets uhhh under the cover or on top?"

"ummm can we cuddle under the cover? If you're comfortable with that?"

Yugyeom smiled "yeah sure. Big spoon or little spoon?"

BamBam only smiled at Yugyeom before he wiggled under the cover putting the laptop in front of him. Yugyeom happily got in bed behind him. A few hours later Jinyoung knocked softly before slowly opening the door whispering "Bam want me to take you home?"

Yugyeom glared at Jinyoung whispering back "he's sleeping. I'll take him home when he wakes up. Try to be quiet for once in your life." Jinyoung left smiling. Yugyeom drove BamBam home two hours later.

That was six months ago. The two couples going strong now. Jinyoung and Mark are engaged. BamBam and Yugyeom are inseparable.

Yugyeom smiled and headed to the kitchen "Bammie baby lets go make cookies or something. Do you know how to make cookies?"

"uhh no I just bug Jinyoung until he makes me some. It can't be that hard right?"

Yugyeom looked through some cabinets before he found a cookie recipe his mom had written down.

"ok baby grab what I say. Flour eggs sugar brown sugar baking powder salt vanilla butter and chocolate chips. I'll get the mixer and turn on the oven."

BamBam gasped "we should put peanut butter chips too."

Yugyeom turned the oven on 375 "ok baby fine. Uhhh it says we need to cream the butter and sugars together before adding the eggs and vanilla."

"the fuck does cream mean?" BamBam asked confused.

Yugyeom smiled "this is the only thing my mom let me do."

BamBam watched Yugyeom fondly as the tall boy measured out how much sugar and butter he needed.

"oh can I dump it in the bowl?" BamBam asked excitedly.

"sure. I gotta measure the flour out." Yugyeom said not looking away from where he was measuring the right amount of flour.

BamBam put the sugar and butter in the mixing bowl and stared at Yugyeom until the slightly taller boy turned the mixer on a low setting.

"now what Gyeomie?"

"you can add the eggs carefully so no shell gets in."

BamBam cracks two eggs in the bowl then turns the mixer up to a higher setting.

Yugyeom moves to pour the flour in and BamBam gets excited accidentally hitting Yugyeom's hand causing him to dump all the flour in at once.

There's a cloud of flour above them falling and making a mess.

Yugyeom laughed "baby you gotta relax or we'll make an even bigger mess. I think it's time to add the chocolate chips."

BamBam looked at the paper "it says two cups but since we're doing peanut butter and chocolate chips shouldn't we do one cup of each? Four cups would be way too much."

Yugyeom smiled and grabbed another measuring cup "take the bowl off the stand. Mom always said to fold the chocolate chips in."

BamBam did as he was told almost dropping the bowl "sorry."

Yugyeom smiled "it's alright babe. You already made a mess don't worry about it."

BamBam poured the peanut butter chips in as Yugyeom poured the chocolate chips in.

"oh spoon or spatula?"

"grab both we need to spoon to get the cookies the right size. You wanna fold it or should I?"

BamBam smiled "lets be cheesy and do it together."

Yugyeom pulled BamBam in front of him and held his hand as they folded the chocolate and peanut butter chips into the cookie dough.

Once they got the cookies on the cookie sheets Yugyeom put them in the oven as BamBam set the timer.

"so how are we gonna clean up all this flour babe?"

Yugyeom chuckled "we can just wipe it up."

He turned around to grab a rag to clean up the mess he and BamBam made.

BamBam decided it'd be a great idea to jump on Yugyeom's back. The slightly taller boy slipped on flour and caused them both to fall to the floor.

Yugyeom laughed "did you trip?"

"No well kinda. I wanted to jump on you."

Yugyeom kissed BamBam's nose as he quickly tickled him.

"Stop attacking me you ass!" BamBam said through a fit of giggles but not actually trying to stop Yugyeom in any way.

"I'll stop when you believe I love you." Yugyeom whispered still trickling his now crying boyfriend.

BamBam grabbed Yugyeom's wrists to stop him "ok just letting you know trickling me until I either piss myself or die isn't showing me anything expect I'm dating a demon. And I already know you love you. You do all kinds of little things that let me know I'm loved."

Yugyeom held BamBam's waist gently and kissed him sweetly before talking on a soft sweet voice "I do things for you because I want too not because you're my boyfriend or because I love you. I do it because it makes you happy and you being happy makes me happy baby."

BamBam looked at Yugyeom teary eyed but not speaking. Yugyeom readjusted himself so he could pull his long legged boyfriend into his lap. He wrapped his arms around BamBam's waist. BamBam wrapping his legs around Yugyeom's waist in return hiding his face in the cork of his boyfriends neck.

They sat for a while in a comfortable silence until Yugyeom softly spoke "baby I know you're comfortable but the cookies are gonna burn if I don't get them out now."

BamBam whined loudly but stood up helping Yugyeom up as well "hurry up and get them out. I still need cuddles."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes as he grabbed the oven mitts to get the cookies out of the oven "do you wanna make more or just save the dough?"

"Save it. Let's cuddle."

The slightly taller man covered the cookie dough and put it in the fridge. He left the cookies to cool. "Let me clean up this mess and we can cuddle all you want Bammie.

BamBam pouted sitting on the kitchen island "I want you now Gyeomie."

Yugyeom ignored his pouting boyfriend and cleaned up the flour mess. BamBam whined the whole time so Yugyeom decided to wash all the dishes they used. Once he was done he smiled at a still pouting BamBam. "Stop pouting. Lets take the cookies down to the basement and watch a scary movie."

BamBam hopped off the island "I'm not cuddling with you. You made me wait too long." He skipped down the basement stairs not waiting for Yugyeom to get all the cookies on a plate.

"Gyeomie I was thinking we could watch Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark." BamBam said gleefully.

Yugyeom sighed as he sat on the couch. He knew his boyfriend would be scared and since he was refusing to cuddle him it'd be ten times worse.

BamBam looked at him questionably "well do you wanna watch it?"

Yugyeom shook his head shoving two cookies in his mouth so he couldn't explain.

They looked for a movie they both could agree on but couldn't so Yugyeom agreed to Scary Stories To Tell In The Dark. BamBam squealed as he sat on Yugyeom's thighs "I'm so excited baby."

Yugyeom hummed "so you're gonna stay with me for a few weeks then?"

BamBam muttered "fuck you."

"I'm just looking out for you babe. I know you're gonna get scared." Yugyeom said sweetly.

BamBam huffed "I'm 22 Yug I'll be fine."

Yugyeom sighed as BamBam played the movie and wiggled around in his lap getting comfortable. Every jump scare had BamBam squirming on Yugyeom and holding in yelps.

Yugyeom gently put both hands on BamBam's thighs "it's ok baby. It's just a movie."

"I'm not scared." BamBam said voice riddled with fear.

Yugyeom was sure BamBam was crying now due to being terrified but he wouldn't admit it. So he wrapped his arms around his waist and gently pulled him back to his chest. That didn't stop BamBam from squriming.

"Baby stop moving so much. I know you're scared but you're making me hard." Yugyeom whispered to his boyfriend readjusting the tall man in his lap.

BamBam turned to kiss Yugyeom "sorry Yug it's just really scary."

Yugyeom kissed him again "well if it's scary let's turn it off. We can go to bed or make more cookies."

"What if I wanna fuck?" BamBam asked rocking his hips back against Yugyeom's hard on.

Yugyeom groaned "we can do that too. Are you sure that's a good idea?"

BamBam nodded "yes. Please Gyeomie? it's been so long."

"I don't know baby. You know you don't owe me anything right? I love you and I don't want you thinking you need to have sex with me just because I'm your boyfriend."

BamBam wouldn't look at Yugyeom as he spoke "I know that. I just it's been almost three months. We've been so busy we just sleep together and rush off to school again."

Yugyeom kissed BamBam again "if you really want to baby. We can go upstairs right now."

The Thai man whined loudly "please Yug. I want you to fuck me senseless."

The Korean man smiled standing up carrying his boyfriend to his bedroom. They shared kisses the whole way there. Once in the room Yugyeom dropped BamBam onto their bed.

BamBam took his shirt off "Yugy baby."

Mark opened Yugyeom's door "Yug do you want? Oh shit sorry I'll go."

Yugyeom smiled at BamBam "sorry about him he never knocks. I can lock the door."

BamBam smiled shyly "no it's ok. Can we just cuddle for a bit."

Yugyeom nodded pulling BamBam close to his chest "you're such a dork babe."

Mark knocked again "hey uhh do you guys wanna come out to eat with me and Jinyoung?"

BamBam said "nah we're gonna lay here for a while."

"are we not having sex anymore?" Yugyeom asked laughing loudly.

"Mark kinda ruined the mood. wanna cuddle and watch a movie."

Yugyeom cursed his brothers terrible timing. It's been a long three months consisting of late nights of his hand lube and sometimes a vibrator. he doesn't really know why he and BamBam haven't had sex but he doesn't really care as long as his baby is happy.

Hours later Jinyoung popped his head in to check on the boys "are you two hungry? we're gonna order take out and watch Black Panther again."

Yugyeom rolled his eyes as BamBam stood in the middle of their bed with his arms crossed over his chest screaming "Wakanda forever!!!!" louder than needed. he pulled BamBam back down and looked at Jinyoung "we'll be out in a minute. Tell Mark to make some popcorn. we still have all those cookies me and Bam made too."

The two couples laid around the living room watching random Marvel movies occasionally throwing cookie pieces or popcorn at each other. This was the usual for them. They were always together no matter what. Yugyeom loved Mark Jinyoung and BamBam more than anything. He'd honestly be lost without them. He will never admit how thankful he really is that Jinyoung got him and BamBam together because it's fun to tease Jinyoung.


End file.
